1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal panel has been widely applied as a display because the liquid crystal panel has advantages of compact size, lightweight, thin thickness and low power consumption compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor. Therefore, the flat display panel such as the liquid crystal display has completely taken over the traditional CRT monitor in recent years becoming the mainstream products in the market.
The liquid crystal display panel mainly includes an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In general, the active device array substrate is made from a number of metal layers and a number of insulating layers by photolithography and etching processes. In other words, the materials and the processing steps respectively have certain costs. Therefore, how to save the cost of material for the active device array substrate has always been an important issue to be solved.